


That Look in Your Eyes

by heeroluva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Thor sees it in the way Nebula and Gamora look at each other, recognizes it because he’s seen the look on his own face more times than he can count.





	That Look in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts).



Thor sees it in the way Nebula and Gamora look at each other, recognizes it because he’s seen the look on his own face more times than he can count. It’s no surprise when they seek each other out first, the way they kiss desperately as their hands slip beneath their clothes, clearly needing to feel bare skin. 

Thor isn’t certain why he’s surprised when Loki steps into his field of vision, when his lips slide against his own, hungry demanding, calling him a fool, fool, fool. Later he’ll regret this, but now he gives into the lust heating his blood. It seems like no time at all has passed before Loki is riding his cock, and then moments later Loki’s cock is sheathed with his body.

Hearing moans, Thor tilts his head to find Nebula and Gamora wrapped around each other, grinding their cunts together. Later he finds himself ridden by Nebula, hands cuppings her breasts as he watches his brother fuck Gamora, his skin long since turned blue. 

Later Loki fucks him as Gamora rides his cock and Nebula rubs her wet cunt against his feasting mouth. Later they’ll pretend this never happens, Thor knows, but for now, he will live like he never has before.


End file.
